Ryan Atwood: Token Bad Boy
by newportz-princess
Summary: What would happen if Ryan actually stole the car and Trey wasnt even there? What if Ryan was an actual bad boy and the Cohens had trouble dealing with him? And what would happen if it was Summer at the end of the driveway and not Marissa?
1. Cut From The Same Deck

Ryan Atwood wandered the dark streets of Chino, he wanted an escape – anything to get out of this town.

He turned around and saw an old school abandoned camero.

He walked up to it and smash the glass with a piece of metal that was lying around.

He jump started the car and started to gain some speed, he had done this many times before but had always been caught.

Ryan was pretty damn proud of his self, he had never gone this far before.

Just as he was about to turn a corner he saw red and blue lights flashing. "Oh shit!" ryan mumbled to himself.

Sandy Cohen and his wife Kirsten were in their mc mansions lounge watching a movie.

Sandys cell phone buzzed in his pocket, he fliped it open and answered it.

"Hey josh..oh right...yep okay ill be there soon...yeah its no problem...ok bye." "what did Josh want?" his wife asked.

"Theres a kid down in chino that needs my legal help" sandy explained. "why does he need you?" kirsten asked as politely as possible but sandy could tell she was pissed off at the fact they couldnt finish the movie.

"the court has appointed me his public defender. I have to go kirsten ill call you when Im on my way home" he said in a rush. He really needed to go.

"Ok then we'll finish the movie another time" "bye sweetheart, I love ya" he rushed out the door and hopped in his car.

Ryan was sitting in a white room waiting for his lawyer to arrive. He heared voices behind him and assumed it was his public defender.

"Hello ryan, the courts appointed me your public defender. Are you ok, they treating you alright?" sandy asked with sympathy.

Ryan looked him up and down. He didnt have time for his stupid fucking questions he wanted to get out of here.

"fine" ryan answered coldly.

"okay" sandy ruffled through some files until he found a rather thick criminal record.

Ryan recognised immediately that it was his mug shot attached to the file.

"Okay" sandy repeated. "definitely not ya first time in lockup, im assuming you dont plan on coming back even though did the first few times"

_what the fuck does this stuck up lawyer know about my life? The stupid fucking guard watching me like a hawk is the only thing keeping me from kicking this guys ass!!!"_

"Your grades are not great..truancy, getting into fights, talking back to teachers..." sandy kept on reading.

Ryan gave him a look. A look that intimidated sandy quite a fair bit. He didnt know what had gone wrong with this kid. He stopped reading and tried to connect with this boy on a deeper level. But what the hell was he going to say to this 17 year old boy?

"ryan I get it, we are cut from the same deck. I grew up in the bad part of the Bronx my father was gone and my mother worked all time. And I was pissed off. And I was stupid"

ryan could not believe this guy. _Does he seriously think we are cut from the same deck? Whatever the fuck that means!_

Ryan stared at sandy and laughed. "well look at you now" he said out of spite.

Sandy was taken aback. "Smart kid like you, youve gotta have a plan some kind of a dream"

"yeah right!" "let me tell you something ok" ryan said in a deep intimidating voice. sandy was frightened and he didnt know why. This was a teenage boy for gods sake!

"Where im from having a dream doesnt make ya smart. Knowing it wont come true. That does!"

Sandy liked this boy for some random reason. Ryan reminded him a bit of himself.

"so I guess yor wondering when you can get out of here" sandy said

ryan gave him a look that said "what the hell do you think"

"well lets state the obvious. You stole a car, you had a gun in your pants and an ounce of pot in your jacket. Just a couple of priors" sandy read from the file.

Not long later ryan and sandy were outside waiting for his mother. They heard a old ratty car pull up.

"should have known you'd end up here again!" dawn said as she let out a little angry chuckle. Ryan looked pissed off and embarassed.

"dawn atwood? Im ryans attorney, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you?" dawn looked at him and agreed.

A few minutes later sandy and dawn emerged from the side of the building and dawn looked at ryan and then hopped in her car.

Ryan was totally confused but also really happy. He was on his own he was free.

Sandy turned to him and guided ryan to his billion dollar BMW. He finally spoke up "you will be staying with me and my family for the weekend. Your mother is clearly unfit to take care of you – no offense" "none taken" ryan said truthfully.


	2. Giving In

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nada, however I do own the cd's, the box sets, the board game, t-shirts, books, calendars, like a gazzillion images and posters of them...well u get the idea!**

"_None taken" ryan said truthfully._ Sandy opened the car door and looked at ryan expectantly.

"what" ryan said in a harsh tone while lighting a ciggarette.

"well, I said you were coming to stay with my family. So... are you going to hop in the car?"

"your not actually serious!" ryan stared at him. "theres no way in hell im going home with you im not you fucking charity case!" ryan ran off in the distance and sandy knew he wouldnt be able to catch up with him.

Sandy drove around for what seemed hours. He found a little cafe and went inside.

Sandy went up to a group of teenage boys. "hi there im sandy cohen" he handed them his business card.

"good to know" one of the guys said laughing with his friends. "well, I was wondering if you could tell me if you had seen a boy named ryan atwood.

the guys all stopped dead in their tracks

sandy continued. "He's around your age. He just got out of juvie and I need to speak to him"

"yeah yeah I know who he is. who doesnt.."

"have you seen him or not?"

"last time I saw him he was feeling up my girl at a rager" one of them said clearly not happy.

The main boy added "I know these guys he usually hangs out with. They are probably in this old wharehouse a few blocks from here"

"do have an address?" "oh yeah man here" the boy wrote down the address and sandy went on his way.

Ryan was laying on the ground of an abandoned wharehouse. He was hurt pretty badly.

His friends all left him laying there in order to get away from the cops that a junkie had _thought_ he heard.

Ryan heard footsteps and tried to maneuver himself out of view.

"ryan, ryan are you in here?" sandy yelled out

he turned the corner and saw a boy laying on the ground. Blonde hair, wife beater, leather jacket. It was him.

"ryan what the hell happened?" sandy said in a sympathetic voice as he approached the boy.

Ryan recognised the voice _sandy _ryan thought to himself. He let sandy help him up and lead him to sandys car.

Ryan and sandy had been driving for about half an hour until finally sandy spoke up.

"so you wanna tell me what happened back there?" sandy asked

"do I look like I want to" ryan answered

"fine. But you will have to say something at somestage"

"whatever man. I dont have to say anything to you at all, you dont own me" ryan added

"i never said I did own you, im just saying" said sandy.

After another maybe 10 minutes of silence sandy broke it.

"i have a son named Seth. I think you to will hit it off" sandy said hopefully trying to get ryan to speak.

"whats he like?" ryan asked

"hes got brown hair..." sandy was cut off by ryan

"i dont give a shit about what he looks like I asked whats he like".

Just as sandy was about to speak ryan cut him off once again

"wait let me guess, hes some abercrombie and fitch water polo playin bitch. Stuck up and thinks he knows everything"

sandy laughed. "not exactly" sandy said "infact he's nothing like that, he keeps to himself and he's very unique and special" sandy chose his words carefull trying not to perceive his son as a geek.

"so thats just a parents way of saying their kid is either handicapped or a dork who has no friends" ryan said clearly enjoying the sight of watching his lawyer squirm.

"ya got me!" sandy said. He felt bad but ryan was right.

TBC

review please! I want to know if it sucks and im wasting my time! Also give me advice on like storylines or anthing you want coz im new to this. Thanks:) The O.C. Rocks!


	3. Not A Stray Puppy

**Disclaimer on previous chapter**

"_ya got me" sandy felt bad but ryan was right._

About an hour later they arrived in Newport. Ryan was amazed at what he saw.

Hot girls in bikinis EVERYWHERE! Man was he gonna like this place he thought as they passed a beach.

Suddenly the car stopped in a long driveway with a magnificantly huge mcmansion staring at them.

"home sweet home" sandy said. Ryan didnt say anything he couldnt be bothered. Sandy was about to get out of the car then stopped.

"you havent told her have you?" ryan said.

"just wait here a moment, ill be right back" he went to get out but turned around and looked at the keys.

"its no fun with the keys in the car" ryan said amused. Sandy gave him an apologetic look then went inside.

"you brought him home" kirsten said disgusted. "this is not a stray puppy sandy".

"i know that kirsten" sandy looked at her hopeful

"well it was only a matter of time before you started bring home felons" kirsten said to herself but was purposly loud enough for sandy to hear.

"ooh dad whats this about a felon" a lanky curly haired boy said as he came into the kitchen.

"seth go to your room please your father and I are having a private conversation" kirsten said with a calm tone

"fine whatever" seth mumbled as he went up the stairs.

Once seth was out of earshot kirsten said "he sleeps in the poolhouse"

"wait where are you going?" sandy asked.

"to put my jewery in the vault" kirtsen said in a harsh tone. Sandy gave her a look and she added "where do you think im going? The boys gonna need fresh sheets and towels and a toothbrush".

"thanks baby" sandy said relived she wasnt being serious.

Meanwhile...

ryan was getting pissed off, he wondered if he should run again. He was obviously not welcome seeing as how it was taking sandy forever to convince his family to let him stay.

He needed a smoke so he got out of sandys car and walked down to the end of the driveway.

TBC

thanks for the very few reviews I got haha! Hopefully if you are actually reading you do review coz I need motivation! And to answer a few questions no its not going to be rymmer, summer is going to like him a lot more than she did in the actual pilot episode but eventually it _should_ be ryan/marissa but depends on what mood im in. please give me ideas of stuff you may want to happen. Thanks for reading. The O.C. Rocks:)


	4. Meeting Summer

**Disclaimer: This part deeply depresses me. Because every time I write the disclaimer it reminds me I am not rachel bilson and that I am not married to adam brody and I do not own the rights to The O.C.**

_He needed a smoke so he got out of sandys car and walked down to the end of the driveway._

Summer Roberts was at her friend Marissa Coopers house for the night.

Summer wanted to go out but Marissa being the downer that she is decided she wanted to stay in her room with a carton of ice-creme and watch the notebook.

Summer couldnt really hear everything marissa saying due to the amount of sobs and sniffs that

were really overbearing and annoying but she heard the words luke, asshole, cheated, holly, bitch and skank.

Summer walked out of marissa's house and stood at the end of the driveway waiting for her friend rachel to pick her up.

She heard a lighter and turned around to see the hottest guy she'd seen in like ever. Sandy blonde messy, _sexy_ hair, wife beater, leather jacket, piercing blue eyes and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Ryan noticed her staring "hey" he said as he walked over.

'Ohmigod hes coming over what do I do?. Act casual' she thought

"hey, im summer" she said sweetly

"ryan" he said

"so I havent seen you around before when did you get here?" summer asked

"tonight, Im staying with my lawyer sandy cohen for the weekend" ryan said truthfully

"laywer?" summer said quizically

"uh yeah, I stole a car, then got caught."

'this is getting better and better!' summer thought to herself

"They found a gun and drugs on me and I went to juvie. Sandy bought me home for the weekend." ryan said

summer was about to say something when sandy literally popped out of nowhere.

"hello summer are you staying with marissa tonight?" sandy asked her

"yeah, im going out because she's like being all depressing and stuff" summer said

"oh" sandy said "i see you have met ryan" sandy added looking at ryan

"yeah he was telling me all about why he's here and that" summer looked at ryan and smiled seductively.

A car pulled up and a horn tooted.

"ooh thats me, well I'll see you later sandy and it was very nice meeting you, ryan" she said with a wink.

Ryan smiled she was gonna be some fun.

Sandy led the way up to the house.

"uhh, theres no smoking in this house" sandy looked at ryans smoke then back at ryan.

He threw it on the driveway and kept walking. Sandy ran back and put it out with his shoe.

They walked inside and came across a woman in her late 30's.

"hello ryan, welcome to our home" kirsten said trying her best to be polite

she led him to the poolhouse "if you need anything rosie here can help you" she nodded toards the maid.

"yep" ryan said "ryan we will all sit down tomorrow and you can get a chance to meet our son, seth, we will also lay down the rules for the time you are staying wirth us okay" sandy said in a parental tone.

"yeah ok" ryan said uncomfortably

"ok we'll see you in the morning, help yourself to any toiletries or whatever you need, goodnight" sandy said to ryan

"goodnight ryan" kirsten said making her way out of the poolhouse avoiding eye contact with ryan.

**TBC**

**2 posts in one night haha! Not very long but that should change soon! I know it seems very rymmer at the moment but bare with me and besides who doesnt like a little love triange action ;) thanks for reading**


	5. I'll Make It Worth Your While

**Disclaimer: I own The O.C. In my dreams but nowhere else:(**

"_goodnight ryan" kirsten _said_ making her way out of the poolhouse avoiding eye contact with ryan._

Ryan stepped out of the poolhouse and into the warm calm night. He got out his packet of cigarettes lit one of them.

It was around midnight and he couldnt get to sleep.

He walked around the side of the house just incase someone saw him then retreated back to his smoke.

He saw a black SUV pull up next door and a girl tipsily got out of the car.

"bye rach" the girl said laughing "see ya later sum" the girl in the car said back before driving off.

The girl fumbled around in her bag to find her keys and then dropped her bag.

"shit" she mumbled picking up its contents.

Ryan walked down to where she was and offered his help.

"hey need a hand" ryan said

"oh hey, your ryan the boy from earlier, im summer if had forgotten" summer said confidantly hugging him.

Ryan laughed "uh yeah"

'woah he's looking even better than before, ooh I didnt know he had a tatoo. He is so dreamy' summer thought as she looked at him

"so tomorrow night theres this fashion show thingy and I would really like you to come" summer said seductively.

'oh god a fashion show? This town has issues' ryan thought

"well if you do decide to come" summer said stopping mid sentence

"yeah" ryan said motioning her to continue

"i'll make it worth your while" she said with a smile

ryan was going to say something but was cut off by the front door opening

"summer, your back finally. I really missed you...ohhhh hellooo who is this?" marissa said slurring

"drunk" summer mumbled under her breath but ryan heard it and laughed.

Marissa didnt catch on

"marissa this is ryan, he just moved here and he will be staying with the cohens for a few days" summer said feeling suddenly not so tipsy but happy. Did she like ryan?

shaking it off she added "and ryan this is my friend marissa" she motioned towards marissa."nice to meet you" ryan said

"alright guys I'll see you tomorrow" ryan said winking at summer

"i better see you tomorrow" summer smiled

once he was gone she led marissa inside.

"coop, dont you think you have had enough to drink for like ever" summer said to marissa

"well I dunno" marissa said about to pass out

"really awesome sleep over coop!" summer said sarcastically to a passed out marissa.

She turned on the tv but her thoughts were somewhere else. Ryan.

'what am I going to do for him tomorrow?' summer thought, did he expect sex?

Summer fell asleep with the tv on.

The next morning she went over to the cohens on mission.

She knocked on the door and a lanky curlyhaired guy answered the door.

oh ..my...goodness..i..i..ii think I am going to pass out!" seth said

"ew" summer said

"hey summer what are you doing here?" seth asked trying to act confidant

ew how does he know my name? She thought.

"um hi is ryan around?" she said

"what you want ryan?" seth said a little hurt

"uh yeah is he here?" summer said

"how do you know him?" seth asked her

"we met last night and I need to tell him something" summer said

"oh ok then" seth looked pale and like he was gonna cry or something.

Seth showed her to the poolhouse and she went in without knocking.

'OhMyGod' she thought as a shirtless ryan came out of the bathroom.

"oh uh hi ryan" she said stuttering

'holy crap he's toned and tanned' summer thought excitedly

"do you need something"ryan asked her as he grabbed a shirt from a duffle bag.

"uh yeah, last night when I said I was going to make tonight worth your while you know I didnt mean sex right?" she said in a rush

"i do now" he said smirking at her uneasyness.

"stop smiling like that" she demanded while laughing at herself

"so then what are you going to make worth my while?" he asked still smirking

"ooh I dont know, maybe lunch?" she said trying not to come off desperate.

"your going to make lunch worth my while?" he asked trying not to laugh

"shutup, your so mean to me" she said while smiling

"yeah ok where do you wanna go?" he asked her

"i know a great place down on the pier" she said

"oh are you talking about the diner?" he asked her

"yeah, have you been there before?"

"sandy took me there for dinner last night before we came to ask his wife if I could stay" ryan said

"oh good so we'll meet up there but we have to be back before the fashion show" she said

"yep i'll see you then"

"bye ryan"

"yep"

**I know it really seems rymmer at the moment because it kinda is. And sorry to any marissa fans but I wanted this chapter and maybe the next to be about building the ryan/summer relationship. Then later i'll build up the ryan/marissa relationship. I really am pulling for a love triange here so if anyone is a fan of marissa/summer bitch fights bare with me! And I will start to have the whole ryan rebelling soon to but I need to establish his relationship with everybody:) thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Breaking The Rules

**Disclaimer: The O.C. Belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX.**

Ryan walked back into the kitchen smiling.

How that girl got him to smile he did not know.

"oh good morning" sandy said looking up from his newspaper

"hey" ryan said

he went to go back to the pool house sandy stopped him.

"so kid" sandy started

_'god I hate when he calls me kid' _ryan thought fustrated.

"i overheard you talking to marissa coopers friend summer" sandy said

"and" ryan said angry

"i would appreciate if you did not use that tone with me young man" sandy said as calmly as he could.

"sorry" ryan said obviously not caring.

"so do you like this girl?"

"i dont know" ryan snapped

"well I do" seth said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"yeah I have noticed" ryan said harshly.

"alright boys calm down" said sandy.

Kirsten walked in to the kitchen.

"good morning every one" she said happily

"hey mom" seth said

"ryan, when are you and summer going to lunch?" sandy asked ryan

"at lunch time" ryan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"well I don't think you should do any-thing" sandy said uncomfortably

"what do you mean" ryan said confused.

Then he clicked on

"you don't want me to have sex with her, am I right?" ryan said

kirsten almost spat out her coffee.

"that reminds me, you, kirsten and I need to go over the house rules" sandy said getting all parental.

"how about now?" sandy said continuing.

"ok sounds good" kirsten said

"whatever" ryan said pissed off.

All three walked out by the pool and sat around a table.

"number 1, no smoking in the house" sandy said sternly

ryan let out a small angry laugh

"number 2, no sex in the house" sandy said

"oh please, if I do hook up with someone do you really think im going to bring her here" ryan said

"we would like it if you didnt sleep with anyone while you are in newport" kirsten said.

"number 3, curfew is 10 pm." sandy said

"what kind of fucking time is that?" ryan said in shock

"ryan watch your mouth" kirsten said. She could not believe this boy.

"well how about the next rule, dont miss curfew" sandy said

ryan had the same angry/shocked look on his face.

"on with the next one, number 4, no drinking" kirsten said

number 5...number 6...ryan eventually tuned out.

After a few minutes sandy said "do you understand ryan?"

ryan snapped out of it

"these rules are not going to be broken am I clear" kirsten said

"im here for a week tops, do you think im going to care about your heinous rules" ryan said as he got up and left the house.

"sandy I can not believe that boy" kirsten said in disgust

"oh he will come around kirsten, just give him some time" sandy said reassuringly

"im not sure if I want him here" kirsten said quietly

"come on kirsten, he won't be here long, just until child services opens again" sandy said

"I need to get to work" she said getting up

"bye honey" sandy said as she left.

Meanwhile...

ryan walked down the pier to meet summer.

He opened the diner door and saw her sitting at a booth looking at her watch.

"sorry im late" he said apologetically

"i was starting to think I was getting stood up" she said smiling

"have you ordered yet?" ryan asked

"no, i'll go get us some menus" she got up and for a second ryan could see a little bit of her underwear.

_'damn she's sexy,short denim skirt, little tank top and flip flops. I wonder what she has got on underneath._..ryan snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"here" she passed him a menu

"hi can I have a short stack and a coke" she said after looking through the menu for like 3 seconds.

"ok" the waiter said writing down the orders.

"and I will have the same" ryan said passing the waiter the menus.

"it should be ready soon" the waiter said walking away.

Ryan and summer looked at each other.

_'He looks hotter every time I see him'_ summer thought

"so how is your friend?" ryan asked

"oh marissa" summer laughed

"thats the one" ryan said

"yeah her boyfriend cheated on her and so she was having a bad night" summer said still looking at him.

"yeah I could tell" he said smirking

"she isnt that bad, you can meet her tonight at the fashion show" she said

"yeah sounds good"

at around 3pm they were walking along the beach talking

"hey why don't we have a little rest" summer suggested as they found a spot in the sun.

"hard to believe hardly any one is here today" she said as she got up again.

"what are you doing?" ryan asked her

she looked at him and took off her tank top.

Her pink barely there bikini was a sight for sore eyes and ryans were literally stinging at the view he had of her gorgeous body.

She slid off her mini skirt and layed down in the sand.

She felt his eyes on her and said "are you checking me out?" she said with a laugh

"kinda hard not to" he said huskily

he leaned over her and started kissing her hungrily

they came apart to catch there breath

"slow down mister" she said breathing heavily

she took off his t-shirt and dug her nails into his back.

"you know" she said between kisses

"im starting to take back that whole sex thing" she said

ryan laughed

"i knew you'd come around" he said kissing her neck

she moaned and said "we can go to my place, my dad is out of town" she said

"i don't think that would be sucha great idea" an angry voice said from behind

ryan got off summer and looked to see who is was.

"fuck" ryan mumbled as he saw who it was.

TBC

**If you are reading this I ask you please, please, please review. The O.C. Rocks:)**


	7. Awkward Explanation

**Disclaimer: The O.C. Is property of Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, McG, FOX and too many other people to list!**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

"_Fuck" ryan mumbled as he saw who it was._

"excuse me?" kirsten barked.

"i think you know what I said, do you really want me to repeat it?" ryan snapped back

"both of you get dressed, summer you'll be coming home with us" kirsten stated

"sorry" summer said quietly

ryan looked at her

"my car is parked on the other side of the road, meet me there when your finished getting dressed" kirsten stormed away.

As soon as she was out of ear shot summer and ryan burst out laughing.

"holy shit she's scary" summer said still laughing

"tell me about it" ryan handed summer her skirt as he put on his t-shirt.

Once ryan and summer were finished they started walking to kirstens car. Ryan out a cigarette out of his pack and offered summer one.

"no thanks" she said sweetly

"that's cool" ryan said lighting one for himself

"rebel" she said laughing

"you love it" he said smirking at her.

They approached kirsten at her car and she stared at his smoke.

"are you serious?" she asked him

"yep" he said as summer smiled at him trying not to giggle

"put it out please" she said disapprovingly as she opened her car door.

They drove to the cohen's house and went inside

sandy was sitting out side with a coffee when he saw his wife storm up the stairs that lead to the patio, ryan and summer trailing close behind.

"hey honey whats wrong" he asked her

she looked at ryan and summer and motioned them to sit down.

"i was walking along the beach today after work and saw romeo and juliet here, about to take their scantily clad bodies to summer's house to...you know" she said

ryan let out a small laugh and summer slapped him playfully but forcefully

ryan mouthed the word 'bitch' to her and she pouted

"enough" sandy barked

"ryan what did we say to you before you left?" sandy asked him

"you listed a bunch of lame ass rules" he said looking away

"watch your mouth" kirsten said

"oh my god, your kidding right? Since when was 'ass' a swear word" he said

"im not even going to answer that" kirsten said in disbelief

"so what did you guys do? You went to the diner then what?" sandy asked calmly

"we went for a walk down the pier and then down the beach" summer said innocently

"what did you do when you arrived at the beach?" sandy asked again

"we found a sunny spot and I got changed into my bikini" summer said

"please tell me your bikini was on underneath your clothes" kirsten said worried

"yeah definitely" summer said

"so then what happened?" sandy asked

"i was sunbathing and then I noticed ryan checking me out" she paused

"what?" kirsten asked

summer tried to choose her words carefully

"well.."

ryan could tell she was struggling so he pitched in

"i kissed her" ryan said

"yeah, then kirsten came" summer said leaving out the awkward details

sandy eyed them suspiciously

"we werent doing anthing wrong" ryan said

"well we specifically told you we didnt want you doing anything..." sandy said

kirsten glanced at her watch

"we should get ready for the fashion show, summer i'll drive you home" kirsten said getting up

"okay" summer got up, winked at ryan then left with kirsten

"well kid, its obvious we didnt make the rules clear" sandy said

"nah you did, I just chose to ignore them" ryan said as he got up and walked away.

**TBC**

_**I am so confused as to where this is going! In your review please tell me if you want it to be rymmer or ryrissa, coz im lost! A review from sketchycord gave me the idea of a love square including ryan, summer, marissa and seth – sounds good? Thanks for reading:)**_


	8. The Fashion Show

**Disclaimer: The O.C. Is really great but not mine!**

"_nah you did, I just chose to ignore them" ryan said as he got up and walked away._

Seth came down the stairs in a suit. Kirsten looked at him and smiled.

"what's wrong" seth said checking himself over.

"oh nothing you just look adorable" she said still smiling.

Sandy came into the kitchen with a angry look on his face.

"what's wrong sweetie" kirsten asked sandy

"i tell you that boy has some nerve" he said lightening up a bit.

"yeah I know, is he getting ready for the fashion show?" she asked him

"ahhh" sandy looked out towards the poolhouse and saw the door was closed.

"yeah I think so" sandy said.

"i will go check" kirsten said walking outside.

She knocked once then walked in.

ryan was walking around shirtless.

"oh uh sorry" she said stuttering.

"no big" he said smirking

"did you need something?" he asked

"oh no, no I just wanted to see if you are getting ready and you are and so..good" she said embarassed.

"ok then" he said as he turned around and went to the bathroom.

Kirsten briskily walked to the kitchen.

"what?" sandy said

"i walked in on him shirtless" she said

"oh honey dont worry about it" sandy said

kirsten nodded

"so is almost ready" seth asked looking at his watch.

Ryan walked into the kitchen with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

Kirsten looked at him. He wasnt wearing a tie, his dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top and wasnt tucked in and his jacket wasnt buttoned up either.

"um ryan, are you going to spruce yourself up a bit?" she finally said.

"nah" he said

kirsten was taken aback

"are you ready to go kid" sandy asked ryan.

"oh im getting a ride with summer and her friend" he said.

"with summer roberts?" seth said hurt

"if that's her last name then yeah" ryan said back.

"ryan I don't think thats a good idea" kirsten said.

Summer tooted her horn outside

"see ya" he said as he walked out.

"i don't think we are ever going to get through to him" kirsten said.

"alright lets go" sandy said.

Outside ryan got inside summer's car. Her friend marissa was sitting in the front with her.

"hey ry" summer said.

"hey summer" he replied.

"you remember my friend marissa" she said

"yeah, nice to see you again" he said politely.

"hey" she said quietly

"so what happened when I left" summer asked ryan

"not much" he said

"that's good" summer said.

They arrived at the fashion show and marissa got out of the car.

Ryan studied her

really tall, thin, long blonde hair, dark blue eyes – she was pretty but she didnt have the spark and natural sexuality that summer had.

Summer led ryan to a table where a few girls were.

"hey ryan this is holly" summer pointed to a really hot, nearly plantinum blonde girl. "bridget" summer looked at a pretty short dark blonde haired girl. "and rachel" she pointed to a tall brown haired girl.

"nice to meet you guys" ryan said nicely.

"sit with me" rachel asked him.

Ryan laughed.

"suttle" he remarked

"well when I see something I want, I get it, every time" she whispered in ryans ear.

Summer saw this.

"hey rach, why don't we go get ready" summer said trying to interfare with the flirting.

"ok" she said and summer and rachel walked away.

Marissa was still at the table and started conversation.

"so what do you think of newport?" marissa asked

"i think I can get in less trouble where im from" he answered

she giggled "you have no idea."

"so where are you from?" she asked

"chino" he answered

"that's...not..like here" she said uncomfortable

ryan nodded

"do you know where the bar is?" he asked marissa.

"um" she looked around

"over there, outside" she said

"thanks" he got up and left her alone at the table.

Outside at the bar...

"hi, can I get a vodka on the rocks" he asked the bartender

the guy looked at him.

"i got the impression by looking at the surroundings that you are paid to do this. And to do it fast" ryan said impatiently.

"sorry sir" the man handed ryan the drink and waited for the money.

Ryan just turnmed around and walked away.

"smartass" the bartender mumbled.

Kirsten saw ryan across the room.

She went over to him and looked disapprovingly at his drink.

"what?" he asked

"your underaged" she said

"and, what are you gonna do about it?" he asked her

she looked at him a little upset.

"yeah I didnt think so" ryan said as he walked away from her.

He went back to his seat where marissa was still sitting.

"you got a drink?" she said looking surprised

"yep" he said as the lights went out and a girl appeared on stage.

After she talked for a while about the cause of the fashion show another girl came on the stage and started walking down the catwalk.

It was holly.

Then summer – _'damn she looks good, I wouldnt mind seeing whats on underneath that'_ ryan thought.

she noticed him and smiled just before she walked away.

The fashion show finally came to an end.

Summer caught up with ryan outside.

"hey you" she said.

"you looked pretty good out there" he said smirking

"thanks, so you wanna come to my friend holly's place" she asked

"yeah" he said

"her parents are out of town and so she's having a party" she explained.

"right" he said

summer led him to a girl's jeep and they jumped in.

seth saw them out of the corner of his eye.

He went back inside to the bathroom fighting back tears.

**TBC**

**it was kind of a boring chapter but bare with me!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep doing it, I love them!! I got some great suggestions about the relationship paths - so thanks for giving me your opinions :)**


	9. Holly's Party

**Disclaimer: if I owned the O.C. I would be crying and watching the pilot episode and extremely regretting Johnny Harper from season 3 and Lindsay Gardner from season 2.**

They arrived at Holly's Beach House not long later. The girls in the car climbed out through the back and Summer purposly brushed against Ryan.

They walked into the party and one of Summer's friends Rachel guided Ryan to the keg outside.

"So where are you from?" Rachel asked Ryan.

"Chino" Ryan answered.

"Oh, that's far away – I think" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah it is" Ryan said still waiting in line.

"So how did you get here anyway?" Rachel asked.

"I went to jail so my lawyer Sandy Cohen let me stay with him and his family for a few days."

"Ooooh so your like a bad boy? No wonder Sum likes you" Rachel said pointing to Summer who was talking to one of her friends.

Ryan got to the front of the line and poured himself a beer. He turned around and saw Summer standing behind him.

"Look who I found" Summer said, clearly tipsy.

"Having fun huh?" Ryan said as he laughed at her.

"Oh I am having sooo much fun tonight" Summer said slurring a bit.

Summer had backed Ryan into a secluded corner and accidentally spilled her drink on his...

"Oh my Ry Ry, look what I did" Summer said.

"Its fine really" Ryan said.

"I. Got. You. All. Wet." She pronounced every word seductively as she took off her tank top to reveal her bikini top. She started to wipe him dry.

_'Shit'_ Ryan thought. "You know, we never got to finish what we started at the beach" Summer said getting up.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Summer said leading him through the party and up the stairs to a empty bedroom.

**TBC**

**I know its like literally the shortest chapter ever but I wanted to have a build up till the next chapter! Please review, thankyou to everyone that has been reviewing – I love you :)**


	10. Finishing What We Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. Even though I wish I did :P**

**I have been off school sick for the past few days so thats why I update like everyday, sometimes even twice a day lol. Sorry in advance for ryan/marissa fans coz ur gonna hate this chapter but don't worry... :P**

Ryan and Summer went inside the empty room and closed the door.

"No interruptions this time round" Summer said putting the lock on.

Once she was done she turned around and looked at Ryan. She slowly yet seductively walked towards Ryan.

Summer pushed him onto the bed and literally ripped off his shirt.

"Hope your not wanting that anytime soon" she said between their passionate kisses.

"Not like I can get it back now" he said "unless you can sew" he continued.

Summer put her hand over his mouth. "Your about to get lucky" She said taking off her bikini top.

He couldnt help but stare. Summer smiled and continued to kiss him.

Ryan let his hands roam her body. He undid the button on her shorts and she slid out of them easily.

Summer took her hands away from his face and made a path to his belt. After some difficulty she had a nearly naked Ryan Atwood laying on top of her. 'Jeans down boxers to go' she thought.

Ryan put his hands up in to her bikini bottoms. Summer groaned and dug her nails into Ryan's back. "easy girl" Ryan said untying the neatly tied bows on the side of her bikini bottoms.

Summer removed his boxers after ryan reached down to his jeans to grab a condom. Summer looked at him and laughed. "did you know you'd be getting laid tonight?" Summer asked.

"something like that" Ryan said retreating back on top of her.

Ryan and Summer woke up the next morning in each others arms.

"what's the time?" Summer asked attempting to get out of bed but she was pulled back by ryan.

"does it matter?" Ryan said kissing from her forehead down her face and then to her collarbone.

Summer started giggling.

"Ryan we are still at Holly's house" Summer said trying to push him off.

"and" he said.

"We need to get dressed before someone finds us" Summer said getting up and taking the sheet with her.

"Sandy and Kirsten are going to be freaking out" She continued.

"Goody good" Ryan remarked grabbing his boxers.

"Shut up!" she said smiling.

Summer finished getting changed and ryan was still shirtless.

"Ryan. Put your shirt on, we dont have all day"

she looked at the time on her cell phone. "oh wow, its already 10, you are so busted"

"Thanks Summer, I really want to go back to the cohens now" ryan said sarcastically.

"whatever, where is your shirt?" summer asked.

Ryan smirked and held up a t-shirt that was nearly in two pieces.

Summer laughed. "sorry" summer said.

"It didnt seem that bad last night" summer said.

"agro" ryan remarked while laughing.

"your so mean to me" summer said dramatically.

"are you gonna call a cab?" Ryan asked Summer.

"Oh yeah" summer said dialing the number of a taxi service.

Ryan waited for her to finish and then asked "is it on its way?"

"should be here in a few minutes, he said he is picking up someone in an area near by so we'll be sharing with another person" summer explained.

"right" ryan said.

They went down stairs as quietly as possible, luckily no one was up yet.

Ryan and Summer opened the front door and waited outside for the taxi to arrive.

Summer smiled to herself and ryan noticed.

"what are you so happy about" Ryan asked Summer.

"Last night" Summer said softly, she lightly brushed her fingers against the nail marks she had made in his back the previous night.

"How are you going to explain,you walking in like a million hours after curfew and a totally destroyes t shirt in your hands?" summer asked him mockingly.

"i have no idea" ryan said hopelessly.

The cab pulled up. Ryan went to open one of the back doors and saw no other than...

**TBC**

**I suck bad at kissing/sex sort of scenes so don't judge me! Haha. Reviews make me post so do it! Now! And stay with me r/m fans because something should happen soon, I think...**


	11. Poll

**Hey guys, your gonna hate me for doing this because its not a proper chapter, but I need your advice!**

**Who do you want to be in the cab????**

**Seth?**

**Marissa?**

**Sandy?**

**Kirsten?**

**Write in your review, coz I don't want to write something you guys don't want!**

**Thanks, hope you don't hate me 4 doing this. Haha :P**


	12. Making Friends With Marissa

**Disclaimer: The oh so talented Josh Schwartz owns the magical creation that is The OC!**

**It was pretty hard deciding coz most people either said Marissa or Seth. But I have made the decision and hope you enjoy! Sorry for the people who do not like my choice :-(**

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh look Mr Taxi its Summer and the sexy boy from that poor place" Marissa slurred really happily.

Ryan laughed at her and mumbled something under his breath.

"Coop, honey why are you in the back of a cab at 10:30 in the morning drunk?" Summer asked.

"My parents hate each other, I know they are gonna get a divorce soon" Marissa slurred but this time not so happily.

"Hi there, um can we go to crysta..." Summer began to ask the taxi driver but she was cut off by Marissa.

"No, can we go to the Cohens, my dad is there" Marissa asked on the verge of passing out.

"Yeah sure Coop, pelican cove please" Summer asked getting into the front seat.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked Summer.

"I'm getting into the cab" Summer said slowly in a mocking tone.

"No, I mean why aren't you getting in the back?" Ryan asked.

"I like the front, and plus what if.." Summer stopped to look at the guys I.D. "Boblock gets lost" Summer continued trying not to laugh.

Ryan smirked and got in the back.

"I still don't get why I have to sit in the back with your wasted friend" Ryan complained.

"Shut up you woman" Summer said laughing.

Ryan didn't reply because he was to distracted by a sleeping Marissa resting her head on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" He said pushing her over.

She fell back on him.

"For god's sake" He mumbled pushing her once again over to the side.

She fell again but this time her head landed on his lap.

"Shit" Ryan said angrily.

"Summer control your mental friend please" Ryan said.

Before she answered they pulled up to the Cohens. Summer paid Boblock and got out. Ryan was already walking upto the front door leaving Summer with Marissa.

"Ryan? Aren't you going to help me?" Summer asked him.

He turned around. "Fine" Ryan said making his way back to the taxi and getting Marissa out.

He carried her up to the front door and waited for someone to answer after Summer rang the door bell.

Kirsten answered. She looked at a passed out Marissa then a shirtless Ryan then a guilty loking Summer.

"Hi" Summer offered.

"Inside now, all of you" She said angrily. "Jimmy come here" She yelled out.

"Yep" Jimmy asked Kirsten, then he saw Marissa. He looked as though he was about to cry. He walked up to Ryan and thanked him before he took her in his arms and laid her down on the couch.

"You two have some explaining to do" Kirsten said returning her attention to Ryan and Summer, Kirsten imparticularly looked at Ryan.

"Sandy is in the poolhouse, so im going to go get him" She said walking outside, Summer tried to keep up but Ryan strolled out at his own pace, lighting a cigarette on the way.

Kirsten came out of the poolhouse with Sandy behind her.

"Summer, Jimmy is taking Marissa home now so you can go with them" Kirsten said calmly.

"Oh so you don't want me to...ok" Summer said. She mouthed call me to Ryan and left with the Coopers.

"Well, first question, why on earth is your shirt ripped in half?" Sandy asked.

"Long story" Ryan said vaguely lighting another cigarette.

Kirsten gave him a 'put that out right now or I might do something I'll regret' kind of look but Ryan looked her in the eye and took and extra long drag. She looked away from him.

"I feel like hearing it" Sandy said.

"To bad because I don't feel like telling it" Ryan said.

"Look, Ryan, could you please open up and let us help you" Sandy asked.

"I don't need help" Ryan said taking another drag.

Sandy put his head down in defeat then asked, "Why was Marissa in the state she was in?"

"I don't know Summer and I only came across her this morning" He answered.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You were with Summer all night" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, after that fashion thing we went to a party" Ryan said.

"and what else?" Sandy asked.

"We stayed the night at Summer's friends Beach house" Ryan said smirking at Kirstens uneasiness.

"In the same bed?" Sandy asked.

"No, I slept in the kitchen" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ryan what did we say?" Kirsten asked in a clam but demeaning tone.

Ryan shrugged and took another drag on his smoke.

"Your grounded until child services re opens and enough with the cigarettes" Sandy said.

"Whatever man" Ryan said.

"Why'd Child services close?" Kirsten asked her husband.

"For the holidays they don't accept new children" Sandy answered her question.

"I'm not a child" Ryan stated.

"Clearly" Sandy said.

"Im going out" Ryan said getting up.

"I don't think so" Kirsten said getting up too.

"I'm only gonna be on the pier or whatever" Ryan said.

"If we let you go, promise you'll be back by 2" Sandy said looking at his watch.

Ryan nodded.

"Then the grounding will begin" Kirsten added.

"I can hardly fucking wait" Ryan mumbled walking off.

Kirsten turned to her husband.

"I don't know if I can put up with him for much longer" She said quietly.

"Honey I know it's tough but we need to do the best we can" Sandy said kissing Kirsten on the forehead.

Ryan walked down the pier and into the diner. He saw Marissa sitting alone in a booth.

"Regained consciousness I see" Ryan remarked.

She blushed. "Sorry...I talked to Summer and well this is awkward, but did I really call you 'the sexy boy from that poor place" She asked embarrased.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

"Sorry you had to witness that" Marissa said smiling, "I'm just having a really bad week" She said taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Join the club" Ryan said.

She motioned him to take a seat. "Thanks" Ryan said as he sat down across from her.

"Do you want anything to eat or something?" Marissa asked grabbing a menu.

"Nah im fine" Ryan said. She put down the menu.

"So are you staying for good?" Marissa asked.

"No, actually Im going to child services in a few days" Ryan said calmly.

"Oh, i'm so sorry" Marissa said as though someone had just died.

"Nah really it's cool, I don't mind" Ryan said playing with a pepper shaker.

Marissa smiled, "Do you wanna take a walk. I need some fresh air" Marissa said.

"Yeah sure" Ryan said getting up with her.

They made their way out of the diner and walked quietly along the pier.

Ryan noticed she was shivering even though it wan't that cold. "Here" Ryan said offering her his leather jacket. "Thanks" She said smiling again.

She studied him. He was wearing a wifebeater which showed off his devine muscles and a couple of tatoos.

"What do they mean?" She asked pointing at his tatoos.

"This means 'Fuck Mom and Dad' in Japanese he said pointing at one of them. "And that is the symbol of the gang I was in" Ryan said looking at another tatoo.

"Wow, you were in a gang?" Marissa asked slightly intimidated but comfortable at the same time.

"Yeah, we didn't plan murders and kill people if your wondering" Ryan said.

"Then what did you do?" Marissa asked.

"Dosn't matter" Ryan said avoiding off her question.

"Right" She said not pushing it.

Back at the Cohens, Seth was in the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"Oh..Hi..um..hey...Summer..wha..what..um are you..doing here?" Seth stuttered.

"Is Ryan around?" She asked hopeful.

"No, but he should be back soon if you wanna wait" Seth said gaining confidence.

"Thanks" Summer said walking inside.

Seth did a little dance. He had Summer all to himself.

**TBC**

**So as you can see, the romantic rhombus lol, has began!!!! Hope you enjoyed. And yes I realise that Ryan went from shirtless to fully clothed haha but oh well:P**


	13. What's Going On In The Poolhouse?

**Disclaimer: The O.C. and the characters belong to Josh Schwartz!**

**I haven't been updating everyday at the moment because I have been super busy with family stuff (my grandma has been diagnosed with breast cancer) But here is the next chapter...**

"Seth" Sandy yelled out to his son.

"...If this is about your SoCal sweatshirt..."Seth started as he came into the kitchen.

"What about it?" Sandy asked alarmed.

"Oh nothing...what's up?" Seth asked changing the subject.

"You have mail from Harbor" Sandy said as he motioned towards a letter on the counter.

Seth opened it, "Registration is next week" Seth said reading the letter.

"School has come to an end so fast, this time in 3 years you will be at College" Sandy said getting nostalgic.

"Exactly dad, 3 years..i have ages to go, school is far from over" Seth said putting the envelope in the bin.

"Want a coffee?" Sandy asked.

"Yes thanks" Seth said sitting down.

"I saw you talking to Neil Roberts daughter before" Sandy said winking at Seth.

"So..its not like she was here for me" Seth mumbled.

"She seemed to be having a lot of fun from where I was standing" Sandy said smiling at his son.

"Just stop...please, make the damn coffee" Seth said laughing.

"Where is Ryan?" Sandy asked.

"In the poolhouse with Summer and Marissa" Seth said looking down.

Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sandy asked. "You mean...?" Sandy said.

"No, goodness gracious no...well I don't think so" Then Seth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go check" Sandy said going out to the poolhouse. "Ryan, Ryan you in there?" Sandy asked before he walked in.

He was quite surprised with what he saw, Ryan was shirtless, texting someone with a phone Sandy had never seen before and to top it off he was drinking a beer. Marissa was playing with Summer's hair and they were talking.

The girls looked up and greeted Sandy. Ryan just stood up and took his phone conversation into the bathroom.

"Who is he talking to?" Sandy asked.

"His brother or something" Summer said.

"Is it your phone?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah...we should probably go soon" Marissa said.

"No need, stay as long as you want Marissa, your dad is coming over for dinner tonight...and you to Summer your very welcome to stay for dinner" Sandy said politely.

Ryan came out of the bathroom, he was now wearing a wifebeater.

"Ryan, may I speak to you for a moment..alone" Sandy said walking outside. Ryan followed.

"What's up" Ryan asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Well first of all, where did you get that beer?" Sandy asked quizically.

"I brought it" Ryan said.

"With what money?" Sandy asked.

"I did something for my brother and he gave me some" Ryan said vaguely.

"What did you do for him? And how did you buy that underaged?" Sandy continued with the questions taking the beer out of Ryan's grip.

Ryan stared at him angrily and then said, "None of your business and I have my ways" Ryan said.

Sandy rolled his eyes at his vagueness. "Well, what I asked you out here for is that I got a call from child services and they said they do not have any room at this stage for any new kids, and so you are going to be staying with my family and I for a little while longer" Sandy explained.

Ryan was pissed off at the prospect of living with them any longer. But then he thought of Summer and Marissa, "Yep, fine" Ryan said finally.

"Good, good. And one more thing...keep your door open" Sandy said smirking at Ryan before retreating back to Seth in the kitchen.

"How'd it go, you were gone for quite a while" Seth said mid schmear.

"It went well...Marissa and Summer were doing their hair while Ryan was on the phone" Sandy said.

"Ahh" Seth said handing Sandy a cup of coffee. "Thanks" Sandy said taking a sip.

Kirsten came into the kitchen with bags of takeout. "Dinner's here" Kirsten said going over to kiss Sandy.

"Awkward...I'll go and get Ryan" Seth said not wanting to witness his parents kissing.

"Um..Ryan...it's Seth, dinner is ready" Seth said through the door. He heard girls laughing inside and opened the door.

"Dinner is ready" Seth said looking at Summer, then Ryan, then Marissa.

"Thanks, Meth Zohen" Marissa said giggling crazily. "What's that smell?" Seth asked.

Summer started cracking up and Ryan was smirking. "It's nothing, just fly spray" Marissa said laughing.

"Whatever, Dinner's ready" Seth said still not satisfied. He looked around the room suspiciouslybut saw nothing out of the ordinary.

**Hope you enjoyed! The romantic rhombus (lol) will continue to grow more and more every chapter. Thanks for reading :D PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Coming Down

**Disclaimer: Josh Schwartz owns the rights to The O.C.**

"Seth what took so long?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing" Seth said.

Ryan came into the house and picked up a couple of boxes of take out.

"Hey, hey, hey where do you think your going huh?" Sandy asked.

"Were gonna eat in the poolhouse because we are going out soon" Ryan said.

"I don't think so Ryan, your grounded remember" Kirsten said.

Ryan sighed. "What's that smell?" Kirsten asked.

"I have no idea honey, where is it coming from?" Sandy asked Kirsten.

Seth looked at Ryan. "It's Ryan's fly spray" Seth said for Ryan.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at him confused. "There were lots of flies in the poolhouse and so I gave Ryan some fly spray...to spray the flies" Seth said awkwardly.

Sandy shrugged it off. Ryan mouthed thankyou to Seth, but Seth didn't get what it was about. 'It was fly spray wasn't it?' Seth thought.

Summer came bursting through the doors. "Hello guys" She said happily.

"Oh hello Summer, how is your dad?" Sandy asked politely.

"He's great, and how are you Mr Cohen?" Summer asked a bit weirdly and slowly.

"I'm good, thanks" Sandy said raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Marissa? Jimmy will be here soon" Kirsten said.

"I'll get her" Summer offered loudly.

A few moments later Marissa and Summer came into the main house and sat at the dining room table with everyone else.

Summer stared at her rice like it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen and Marissa wouldn't stop laughing at whatever Sandy said.

Sandy was getting suspicious and so was Kirsten.

"So girls, are you excited about going back to school" Kirsten asked.

"I guess...no...actually not really" Summer said still staring at her rice.

Seth saw her and decided to comment. "It's cooked to perfection isnt it " Seth remarked.

Everyone looked at him confused. Jimmy came into the house with a couple of DVD's in his hands.

"Hey guys" Jimmy said. Everyone greeted him and he sat down to eat with them.

"Thanks, for dinner" Ryan said getting up, Marissa got up to, then Summer.

"Well since everyone else is doing it..." Seth said following them to the poolhouse.

Everyone was coming off their high, they decided to turn on the TV even though no one was watching it.

"Where did you get that stuff anyway, i've never felt anything like it before" Marissa asked.

Ryan laughed. Seth finally figured it out.

"You guys did drugs, like real drugs, like addictive drugs?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"It was just pot, it isnt heavy or anything" Ryan said shrugging.

Summer looked at her watch. "I have to go, i'll see you guys later" Summer said leaving.

Jimmy came to the poolhouse door. "Marissa you ready to go" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah i'll be out in a minute" Marissa said getting rid of him.

"Thanks Ry, i'll see you tonight" Marissa said walking out.

"I never thought of those two as the kind of people who would use drugs" Seth said.

"Seth, I was smoking one and they wanted a puff so I gave them one" Ryan said thinking it wasnt a big deal.

"Are you gonna tell my parents" Seth asked.

Ryan looked at him. "Yeah right" Ryan said.

"Fine then. I'm coming with you to that party or whatever you guys are going to sneak out to" Seth said wanting to be with Summer and when he thought about it some more maybe even Marissa too.

"I don't think so" Ryan said looking at him up and down.

"If I come you have a chance on actually being allowed to go" Seth said.

"True" Ryan said.

The two of them walked out into the kitchen where Sandy and Kirsten were.

"Mom, can we go out tonight" Seth asked.

Sandy and Kirsten were shocked.

"Sure honey, it will be good for you to make some friends with school coming up" Kirsten said supportively. Then she looked at Ryan. "No drinking, No fighting and no girls, come home at midnight no excuses for being late" Kirsten explained forcefully.

Ryan nodded and Seth smiled.

**TBC**

**I know it was a stupid chapter but I hadnt posted another chap in a few days so I wanted to write something. I should update soon with a better chapter and more SS RM RS MS aka the romantic rhombus...haha it gets me every time:P**


	15. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: The OC is property of Josh Schwartz and FOX.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Loving the Rombus Power aye SketchyCord haha!**

Ryan was in the poolhouse waiting for Seth to hurry up. "Oh for fucks sake, get your bony ass out of the fucking bathroom and lets get out of here" Ryan moaned angrily to Seth.

Seth appeared out of the bathroom wearing a polka dot bright pink button up, brown khaki's and to top it off he was wearing leather boots.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Ryan asked laughing at Seth.

"What?" Seth ask confident.

"You go out in public like that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, they're called clothes" Seth said his confidence draining at an alarming rate.

Seth looked at what Ryan was wearing. Baggy jeans with a bit of his boxers showing, wife beater, leather jacket and black chucks. He looked like a soft core gangsta.

"At least I dont look like I just came from a drug deal" Seth accused smiling scared at Ryan.

"At least I dont look like I just came from the circus" Ryan said laughing at what a geek Seth is.

"Go put on some real clothes and meet me outside" Ryan said leaving the poolhouse.

He walked out to the Range Rover and saw Marissa and Summer emerging from Marissa's house.

"Hey Ry" Summer said coming over to him and kissing him passionately. Marissa stood there shocked and jealous at the same time. Once Ryan and Summer finished, "Hi" Marissa offered awkwardly.

"Hey" Ryan said checking her out. Marissa blushed and smiled at him.

"Im ready" Seth said smiling widely at Summer. She looked at his outfit and cracked up.

"What the hell is that?" Summer asked looking at Ryan then Marissa to see if they had seen, they had and they were laughing too.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Ryan asked Seth looking at the wifebeater Seth's wearing that's like 2 sizes too big.

"Did you serously take one of my wifebeaters?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I think there is a slight size difference" Seth said.

"That is because Ryan has muscle and you don't" Marissa said giggling at how stupid Seth looked.

"Thanks Marissa , that was a real confidence boost " Seth said sarcastically.

"For goodness sakes boy, come on" Summer said taking Seth into the house.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked smiling.

"To get you into normal clothes, where is your room?" Summer asked.

"Upstairs" Seth pointed to the stairs.

"Right" Summer said leading the way.

Outside Ryan and Marissa waited by the range rover. "Want some?" Ryan asked handing Marissa a flask.

"Im trying to stay sober" Marissa said.

"Ok then" Ryan said taking a sip of his vodka then lighting a cigarette. They stood in silence just staring at each other.

Upstairs Summer searched through Seth's closet in hopes of finding a normal looking outfit.

"Here" Summer said finally handing him a Ralph Lauren polo and jeans. "Thanks" Seth said. "I'll meet you down stairs" Summer said walking out.

Pretty soon they were all down by the car. "I'll drive" Ryan offered smirking.

"I dont think so" Seth said.

"Come on Seth dont be a nana" Marissa said smiling at Seth, he did the same back.

"Fine but if you crash the car, I had nothing to do with it" Seth exclaimed handing Ryan the keys.

Ryan got into the car and started the engine, he sped out of the Pelican Cove gates faster than that.

Seth sat in the front holding on for his life while Summer and Marissa sat in the back laughing happily.

"Dont you wanna slow down a bit?" Seth asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Ryan asked speeding up, over the limit. Seth sighed, regretting his decision. Ryan lit a cigarette and turned the radio up really loud.

"I'm not really into this genre of music" Seth said regarding the hip hop/rap song that was blasting on the speakers.

"Are you always this boring?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not boring, just reserved" Seth said facing Ryan. "I dont think you should smoke while driving, actually I dont think your allowed to smoke, if my mom or dad found out they'd kill you" Seth continued.

"I dont give a shit, is your mom here or your dad? No! Go in and pay" Ryan ordered pulling into a gas station.

"Fine" Seth mumbled. "Wait, i'll come with you" Marissa offered. Seth looked at her strangely. "I need to stretch my legs" Marissa lied, covering up the fact she wanted to get to know Seth better. "Yeah ok" Seth said walking with Marissa inside.

**TBC**

**Im an awful author arent I? Not updating for nearly a week! Haha:) short chap, party's up next. Marissa and Summer bitch fights to come hehe...ROMANTIC ROMBUS IS HEATING UP LOL! Stay tuned, and as always read and REVIEW oh I beg you to REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Rachel and Ryan

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine, I know it's depressing right?**

**I am ever so sorry for not updating for ages; i've been really busy/stressed with school and I haven't had time! Here is your latest fix of the b.b.b. (brooding bad boy) and who could forget the romantic rhombus action aye? Enjoy:)**

"Wow, it is packed in here tonight" Marissa commented as the four of them walked into the party.

"Tell me about it" Seth said staying close to Ryan.

"Dude, can you like give me some space" Ryan said to Seth.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Seth said moving over a bit. Not too much though.

"Cohen, I am really starting to worry about your sexuality" Summer said smiling at him.

"Your not the only one" Marissa said laughing.

"I'm going to get a drink" Ryan said peeling away from the group.

"Hey" A feminine voice said from behind.

"Your friends with Summer, right?" Ryan said recognising the girl.

"Yeah, Rachel" She said introducing herself while smiling nervously.

"Want a drink?" Ryan asked smoothly.

"Totally, thanks" Rachel said. Once Ryan passed her a beer she took his hand and led him down the beach.

"So your Ryan right?" Rachel confirmed.

"Yep, why are we out here?" Ryan asked even though he didn't really care.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you better" Rachel whispered in his ear seductively while creeping forward.

Ryan laughed. And before he could speak her lips were on his. "Anyone ever tell you your a freaking good kisser" Rachel said breathless.

"Too many times to count" Ryan said reaching for another kiss.

"Quite the player are we?" Rachel asked Ryan as she removed his jacket.

Ryan didn't respond, he rolled Rachel over and layed on top of her. "Are you a virgin?" Ryan asked randomly.

"Why? What are you planning on doing to me?" Rachel asked sexily.

Ryan laughed and slid his hand up her skirt. She took off his wifebeater and let his hands roam her body while she did the same to him.

"Oh my god" Summer shrieked.

"Your not serious" Ryan mumbled as he got off Rachel and faced a frustrated and hurt Summer.

"What the hell do you think your doing, you ass" Summer yelled.

Ryan started to speak, "Don't you dare say anything, how could you do this Ry? And with one of my friends too! Get dressed you whore" Summer directed to Rachel.

"Bitch" Rachel said straightening her skirt.

"I'm sorry Summer, I didn't know what I was thinking" Ryan said.

"Shut up, ok, just shut up, I'm going home" Summer said about to cry before running back into the party.

Rachel came up behind Ryan and put her hands around his middle. "Don't worry, she'll get over it in like a week. At least now, we can continue what we started earlier" Rachel said.

Ryan chuckled and turned around and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I might just take you up on that" Ryan said huskliy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Summer, where are you going?" Seth asked a teary eyed Summer.

"Home" Summer said removing her high heels and began walking down the road.

"Well at least let me keep you company. Just think. Who will protect you if some creep decides to take advantage of the obviously upsetting situation" Seth said softly wiping a tear from her face.

"Oh and you think you'll be able to protect me do you?" Summer asked smiling at her own comment.

"Well all I can do is try" Seth said.

"Come on then" Summer said walking forward.

"Forgive me for asking but, why were you crying?" Seth asked curiously.

"Uhh, like you would care" Summer said.

"You'd be surprised at how much I do" Seth said.

"I found Ryan and my friend Rachel together down on the beach before?" Summer said.

"Ryan and Rachel? I am sorry but that's too funny not to laugh at" Seth said.

Summer half smirked. "Anyway, I thought him and I were...you know, together. But I guess I got the wrong idea" Summer said.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on, and I am sure R and R will live happily ever after" Seth said laughing at his lame joke.

Summer laughed. Not with him. At him. "Can we catch a cab or something because my feet are killing me" Seth said.

"Your feet? I am not even wearing shoes and I'm fine" Summer said.

Seth shrugged. "Your house is closer than mine, so we'll walk to your's then _i'll _get a cab home" Summer said.

"Fine then" Seth said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour later Ryan made his way inside with Rachel close behind him.

"Excuse me? Rachel could Ryan and I have a little talk please" Marissa said coming up to them.

"Sure Coop, Bye Ryan" Rachel said going over to some friends. A few whispers later the group of girls all turned to Ryan and smiled.

Ryan shook his head and listened to Marissa.

"Summer called me" Marissa said.

"Congratulations" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass, she's pretty upset" Marissa said ignoring that group of girls who kept looking at Ryan and giggling like little girls with candy, except these girls had gossip.

"Well Summer and I were never exclusive, so what. Am I not allowed to have a little fun" Ryan said.

"She didn't know that Ryan" Marissa said.

"I'm over it" Ryan said walking over to the girls.

Marissa sighed angrily and got a drink. Something she had tried to resist.

"So I am guessing that I am the spirit of discussion over here. Am I right?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, Hi Ryan" A short blonde girl that could pass for fourteen said.

"Rachel told us about, how _good_ you are at...you know" Another one said.

"Really, she told you guys that" Ryan smirked at how easy these girls would be.

"And that your..." She started again.

"Ashley...don't" A girl said embarrased at the direction the conversation was taking.

"I am gonna get going, because this party actually kind of sucks. So I might see you ladies around" Ryan said smiling as he walked away.

"Ashley, why did you even bring it up. Your so embarrassing sometimes" The reserved girl said.

"Please it's just sex talk" Ashley said flipping her hair.

"That's one thing, but talking about the size of his... I am not even going to say it, is not really something you do when he is standing right there" she said.

"He was enjoying ever minute of our pining for him" Ashley said

"I am going home too" She said leaving.

**TBC**

**OMG! I updated!!! I dunno what those last few lines were, I just couldn't think of a way to finish the chapter. THE ROMANTIC RHOMBUS CONTINUES TO HEAT UP AT AN ALARMING RATE HEHEHEHE...Review.**


	17. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is mine, I own it totally and completely, I created it and everything. The O.C. IS MINE...in my sorry little dreams...**

**Wassup homies, how's it hanging in the hood (I can't pull it off can I?) haha. So I accidentally deleted this story from my documents and so I don't know how long it has been since I last updated. I am guessing four to seven days...? AND OMFG IT IS THE BEGINNING OF CHRISTMUKKAH TODAY!!!!!!!!! IM SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!! Enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning Ryan woke up in the pool house around noon. He dressed in a casual wife beater, jeans and a hoody.

"Good morning Ryan" Kirsten Cohen said as Ryan emerged from the pool house and out by the pool.

"Hey" Ryan offered. Very hung over. He felt inclined to sit by her. "What time did you and Seth get in last night?" She asked genuinly, for once.

"Uhh, Seth went home quite early and I came back about an hour, hour and a half after him" Ryan casually explained.

"Why did you come home later than him?" Kirsten asked curious.

"I'm pretty sure he left when I was...um..._talking _to someone..." Ryan said trying not to smirk.

"Oh, who too?" Kirsten asked, oblivious.

"Just a friend..." Ryan stated blandly.

"What is his or hers name?" Kirsten asked.

_'Fuck with the questions man'_ Ryan thought.

"Rachel, she is or was a friend of Summer's" Ryan said.

"Why? What happened?" Kirsten asked.

Then thankfully before Ryan had to answer Sandy appeared in the doorway and asked to speak to Kirsten.

"I'll be back in a minute" Kirsten said walking up to Sandy.

"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked Sandy.

"Ryan's mother died last night" Sandy explained sadly.

"Ohhh that's awful, Come on lets tell him" Kirsten said.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, your mother passed away last night. We are very sorry" Kirsten said sympathetically.

Ryan laughed, taking Sandy and especially Kirsten a back.

"What happened?" Ryan asked finding it amusing.

"She died of alcohol poisoning" Sandy chipped in.

"What a surprise" Ryan sarcastically commented.

"Are you ok, because it is kind of a big deal, for your mother to die" Kirsten said in disbelief. She didn't get how he couldn't care.

"Yeah, I'm cool" Ryan said nodding.

"Well, this means that you will be staying with us for much longer. And you will be attending school here, which means I need to call Dr Kim" Kirsten said rushing off for the phone.

"I need to go see someone so i'll be back before dinner" Ryan said.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a minute. Your still grounded" Sandy said.

"Excellent" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Exactly" Sandy said.

"So, would you rather let me go out knowing where I am or me just sneaking out later and you having no idea if i'm ok and all that" Ryan said persuasively.

"Be back befor dinner" Sandy stated.

"Shot" Ryan said walking over to Marissa's house.

- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Marissa asked as she answered the door.

"Do you know where Summer is?" Ryan asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's at her house" Marissa replied.

"Thanks" Ryan said walking off.

"She's not gonna take you back you know" Marissa shouted after him.

"Fuck you" Ryan yelled back not facing her.

"Oh very mature Ryan" Marissa yelled again as Ryan gave her the finger.

- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

"What the hell do you want?" Summer asked as she opened her front door.

"I really don't know, I just wanted to say sorry" Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"I haven't ever heard a worser apology except this one time on the Valley..." Summer said.

"Summer, I actually don't care about your favourite lame ass teen soap" Ryan said walking into her house.

"Well first of all what are you doing, just walking into my house and second of all..." Summer started kissing him.

"What's this for?" Ryan asked as he propped her up on the kitchen bench.

"You knew the Valley's my favourite show" Summer said sweetly.

Ryan rolled his eyes and took off her shirt revealing her pink bra that said 'daddy's little princess' on it, Ryan stared amused. She self consciously crossed her arms around her chest.

"Haven't your boobs grown since you were like ten or something" Ryan commented.

"What makes you think I had boobs when I was ten?" Summer said.

Ryan looked at her, then her boobs.

"Shut up" She said.

"I didn't say anything" Ryan said.

They continued their banter about when Summer's boobs started to grow and didn't realise Summer's dad, Neil had walked in through the back and was standing right there.

"This is a really great topic, you know I am just loving every minute" Ryan sarcastically said.

"Oh! You were the one who brought my boobs into this conversation" Summer said.

"Me? Yeah actually I did" Ryan smirked.

"Glad to see your finally finding some sense, cheater" Summer teased.

"Hey, we weren't even exclusive. I had every right to hook up with her" Ryan said.

"She was my friend. Real smooth" Summer said.

Ryan leaned into her and kissed her. Tongue and all. "Woah, someone is in a good mood" Summer said.

"Well I'm not" Neil said making his presence known.

Summer got a fright and fell off the bench.

"Fucking clutz" Ryan remarked.

Summer quickly picked up her shirt and faced her father with the most beetroot blush EVER.

"And who is this fine, young man" Neil said with so much sarcasm it wasn't even funny.

"Hey man I'm Ryan" Ryan said extending his hand. Neil shaked it. "Well 'hey man' I'm Dr. Neil Roberts" Neil said formaly yet impersonating Ryan's less than welcoming hello.

Summer hated when he used his full name. Doctor included. She figured it made him feel important or something.

"So what brings you here, discussing my daughters breasts and calling her a 'Effing clutz'" Neil recalled.

"Dad, he just came to say hi, it's not a big deal" Summer said.

"Where do you live? I haven't seen you around" Neil said.

"I'm temporarily staying with Sandy and Kirsten Cohen" Ryan replied.

"Why?" Neil asked.

"Dad your embarrassing me" Summer mumbled.

"I uh, I ran into some problems and Sandy offered to let me stay with him for a while, then a few complications happened and so I will be staying with them fo much longer" Ryan said. Missing certain details.

"What is that?" Neil asked pointing to Ryan's arm.

"It's a tatoo" Ryan said dumbly.

"Yes I realise that but what does it mean?" Neil asked.

"Well this says 'Fuck Mom and Dad' in Japanese and this is a symbol of the gang I was in" Ryan said knowing what Neil probably thought of him.

"I appreciate your honesty, now would you please how yourself out, I need to talk to Summer" Neil said as politely as he could.

"Yeah sure man, I'll see you later" Ryan said winking at Summer.

"I want you to stop seeing him" Neil said once Ryan was clearly out side.

"What? Why?" Summer complained.

"He is one of the most outspoken, hormone driven, bad influences I have ever seen in my lifetime. What is so darn appealing about that boy?" Neil asked in an extremely parental manner.

"He takes care of me, he's nice to me, he's fun to be around... I don't know dad lots of stuff" Summer said missing out the usual things you don't tell your parents. Your dad inparticular.

"How can he provide for you?" Neil said.

"Dad, I am sixteen. I am not looking for great romance. I have years to find someone" Summer stated.

"No going out, no cell phone, no car and no allowance. Your grounded indefinitely for bringing such a distasteful boy into our home" Neil snarled.

"I hate you" Summer yelled as she ran up the stairs and to her bedroom.

**TBC**

**Another chapter done. I never expected this fic to be this long. And I certainly didn't expect any romance. Haha. Definitely Review please. I need them. Romantic Rhombus will start up again in the next chapter. RM SS & RS fans should be happy with the way the Rhombus works. I am still trying to think of ideas for it, so that's why Ryan and Rachel hooked up in the last chapter, Summer's grounded, Marissa wants to get to know Seth and Ryan's mom died so that the different people can interact and stuff. I am light years away from figuring out who will get with Ryan in the end but all that boring stuff can wait coz we have a romantic rhombus that will be at boiling point in the next 5 to whatever chapters. Hope you enjoyed and HAPPY CHRISTMUKKAH...for tomorrow...and onwards. ADAM BRODY TURN 29 TODAY...15th December!!!!**


	18. The Rivals

**Disclaimer: The O.C. isn't mine.**

**Woops, at the end of the last chapter I said Adam Brody is turning 29, he actually turned 28! I was having a weirdo day...Anywho, new chapter! Enjoy and remember to leave a fantabulous review.**

"Ryan?" Kirsten asked knocking on the poolhouse dooor.

"Yeah" Ryan answered. Kirsten came in and placed bag on his bed.

"What the hell's that?" Ryan asked turning off the TV.

Kirsten looked at him disapprovingly. Ryan rolled his eyes and picked up the bag to look at it's contents.

"Erm, a cell phone?!" Ryan asked surprised.

"Yes, well if your going to be staying with us for a while longer than we are gonna need to stay in touch with each other" Kirsten explained with a warm smile. Something had changed, she usually hated him...

"Why are you being nice 'n' all?" Ryan asked.

"Do I need a reason to be polite to someone in my home?" Kirsten asked smiling again.

Ryan looked beyond confused and weirded out. "Well thanks" Ryan said putting the flip phone on the bed side cabinet.

"No worries Ryan, I will be in the kitchen if you need me" Kirsten said smiling. Again.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and locked the pool house door.

"She's gone" Ryan said opening the bathroom door.

"What did she want?" Summer asked.

"She bought me a phone" Ryan said.

"Woah, she's had a change in heart" Summer commented.

Ryan nodded and and recovered Summer's shirt from under his bed. "You better get going, before she comes bearing more gifts" Ryan said kissing her cheek.

Summer laughed. "Good idea, come over to my place tonight, kay?" Summer said.

"Summer Roberts, bad girl. I like it" Ryan said picking her up so her legs were wraped arounnd his waist.

"What happened to leaving?" Summer asked as they hit the bed.

"Guess we had a change in plans" Ryan said kissing her.

"Hey Ryan, dinner is--Uhhh OHHHH MY GOD, I am sooo sorry. Uh..." Kirsten said barging in.

"Hey Kirsten! Did you say dinner was ready" Ryan casually in a cheerful tone.

Kirsten thought about yelling, but just walked out. Leaving a histerical Summer and Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go, before she calls my dad" Summer said getting off his bed.

"So i'll see you tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely" Summer said giving him one final kiss before leaving.

Ryan made his way out to the Cohen's kitchen after Summer had gone.

"I hear Summer paid a visit" Sandy said as he peeled potatoes.

Ryan shrugged and helped himself to one of the beers in the fridge. Kirsten frowned and took it out of his hands.

"Hey" Ryan protested.

"Neil Roberts called and said that you are forbidden to see Summer so I am guessing that, that is why she was here tonight" Sandy said.

"She just wanted to say hi, that's all" Ryan said taking another beer from the fridge and opening it before either Cohen's could do anything.

Kirsten looked at Sandy. He didnt do anything about it.

"Well, it seemed more than just a quick hello" Kirsten said. The old Kirsten was coming back.

"Look, I know what it was like to be a teenager, whatever your parents ask of you, generally you do the oposite, am I right?" Sandy asked.

"Pretty much, look, this has been a riveting chat but..." Ryan said sarcastically before sipping the beer.

"Right, dinner. I'll get Seth" Kirsten said.

Moments later a depressed well trying his best to look depressed Seth sat at the dining table.

"What is wrong honey?" Kirsten asked, worried.

"Nothing" Seth said angrily as he shot a cold stare in Ryan's direction. The door bell rang and Kirsten got up to answer it.

"Wonder who that could be?" Sandy asked.

"I asked Marissa over, hope that's ok" Seth said looking diectly at Ryan.

"Of course!" Sandy said oblivious to the death stares between the two boys.

"Sounds fun" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Plenty" Seth said as he vigorously cut his steak, his eyes still on Ryan.

Ryan nodded and stabbed one if his green beans really hard with his fork while staring at Seth.

"Hey everyone" Marissa said smiling at Sandy, Seth and Ryan.

Ryan mouthed 'Fuck you' to Seth and Seth got some sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, pushing them up with his middle finger. Ryan smirked at how stupid he looked and sipped his beer.

"Seth, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's six at night and were inside" Sandy asked confused.

"I'm just at odds with my view" Seth said watching Ryan who sat right across from him.

"What does that even mean?" Marissa asked laughing.

"Forget it" Seth said taking them off.

"Hey Seth, could I please have a look at your sunglasses?" Ryan asked, fake smiling.

"Sure Ryan" Seth said gingerly handing them over the table.

Ryan got super glue out of his jeans pocket and applied it to the inner of the sunglasses.

"Wow, i'd love to get some" Ryan said handing it back.

Seth looked at him suspiciously and rested them in his lap.

"Come on Seth, put them back on! Remember when we were in Berkeley, you had a pair like that and used to dance around naked" Sandy said excited.

"Dad" Seth said clearly embarassed.

"Go on Seth" Marissa said. Ryan sat there smirking to himself.

Seth smiled and placed them on his face. "Ohhh so cute" Marissa said.

"Ok can I take them off now?" Seth asked attempting to remove them. They didn't budge.

"What on earth?" Seth asked tugging on them furiously.

Ryan couldn't contain his laughter any longer and cracked up. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" Ryan said getting up.

Seth gave him the evils and Ryan mouthed 'shame' then kept walking out to the pool house.

**TBC**

**Hehe, don't ask me how sunglasses happened to be in Seth's pocket and super glue in Ryan's but it seemed to work, kind of! ROMANTIC RHOMBUS IS REACHING BOILING POINT! LOL, Review. NOW!**


	19. Hide And Seek

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is not mine, it's sad, but true.**

**OMG I haven't updated this in so long! But here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and review! Thanks Maree for your riveting beta. LOL.  
**

Ryan lay on the bed in the pool house flipping through a _Playboy_ magazine. Sandy and Kirsten were at the hospital with Seth.

"Hey," Summer quietly said as she came in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"My dad was called out to an emergency, something to do with super glue and wayfarers. Totally random," Summer said, not noticing Ryan's smug smirk.

"Yeah, really random," Ryan said, widening his eyes like it was crazy new information. Summer let out a soft sigh and spotted Ryan's _Playboy_ magazine.

"Ew, what is this?" Summer asked.

"A magazine, if you can believe it," Ryan replied dumbly. Summer peered at him and snatched it off his pillow.

"_Playboy_?! In bed with _The Girls Next Door,_" Summer read out from the cover with a questioning look. She continued to look closely at the cover and it was beginning to freak Ryan out. He raised his eyebrows and took it away from her.

"Do you know how sick that is? You didn't do anything with it did you?" Summer asked giving Ryan a grossed out look that had an "Ew" not far behind it.

"No, I did not," Ryan confirmed. Summer slowly nodded and watched as Ryan put the magazine under his bed.

"Why do you have it?" Summer asked curiously.

"Summer, as delightful as it is that you have such a valid interest in my fine literature…" Ryan started, which caused a look from Summer.

"Fine literature?" Summer asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, Playboy is indeed full of fine literature," Ryan replied laughing. Summer shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of it Atwood," Summer said, making herself comfortable on Ryan's bed. Ryan shrugged and turned on the TV.

"There's always this reality shit on at this time of night," Ryan remarked as _Sherman Oaks: The Real Valley_ began.

"I know, it's so not as good as _The Valley,_" Summer agreed as she judged the ratings disaster of a knock off.

"Even The Valley is shi -" Ryan started.

"Even The Valley is SHINY. That is what you were going to say. Right?!" Summer questioned angrily.

"No, but it is now," Ryan said. Summer's expression softened.

"Good," Summer said satisfied.

"Good," Ryan repeated in the same tone that Summer used.

"Huggle me," Summer sighed dreamily. Ryan raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"What the hell does 'huggle' mean?" Ryan asked, a tad disturbed.

"It's hug and snuggle combined. Duh!" Summer explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't catch that episode of _Care Bears_. Which of those stoned bears created that intelligent word?" Ryan asked with a fake smile.

"It wasn't _Care Bears_, it was _Barney,_" Summer said innocently. Ryan looked at her oddly and nodded.

"I am really worried for your mental health Summer Roberts," Ryan said kissing her soft lips.

"I was looking after this little girl and she insisted on watching it," Summer said, kissing Ryan back.

"You baby-sit?" Ryan asked pulling away from her with an amused look.

"Yeah. Well, it was really just her clapping along to Barney while I read the sealed section of _Cosmo,_" Summer said, unbuttoning Ryan's shirt.

"The sealed section aye?" Ryan asked, hovering on top of her.

"Well, I was leaving to see you in half an hour. I though I should prep a little" Summer said with a small smile. Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

"Hey, Ryan? Do you know when the Cohen's will be ba-- Oh uh, Summer, hi. Um, sorry," Marissa stuttered.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Summer asked, pushing Ryan off her, he lost balance and fell onto the ground.

"What the fuck Roberts?" Ryan asked as he hit the floor.

"Sorry," Summer offered.

"I think I just bruised my ass" Ryan said, getting up. Summer got off his bed and checked him over.

"You're so stupid," Summer said tugging his earlobe.

"Bitch," Ryan remarked. Summer turned around and looked at him, hands on hips and eyes wide with anger.

"What? You are," Ryan defended.

"Look, maybe I should go," Marissa said awkwardly.

"No, no, Coop. Come watch TV with us," Summer said.

"Okay," Marissa hesitantly agreed.

"Well this is really fun," Summer said sarcastically. Ryan, Marissa and Summer sat on Ryan's bed and watched the crazy movie that had started, in an awkward silence.

"_We can't go on like this." _

"_We are different people, our cars reflect that." _

"_You are so right. How can we be in love if my car is a van and yours is a convertible?"_

"_It's not meant to be. Our cars are too different."_

The movie continued. Ryan looked at the screen and then at the girls he was stuck between.

Marissa was on the verge of tears. "It's just so sad!" She wailed.

Summer was clearly pretty into it as well. "Why do their cars have to be so different?" Summer asked no one in particular.

"What is so sad about it?" Ryan asked with a frustrated tone. Both Marissa and Summer shot him a glance.

"They're totally into each other but their cars are not compatible," Marissa explained in distress. Ryan raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress his amusement.

"You guys are fucking retarded," Ryan mused as he got off the bed and went inside.

"So Coop, why are you here anyway?" Summer asked genuinely. Marissa was at a loss for words.

"I wasn't here for Ryan, um, Seth invited me over," Marissa finally replied.

"Seth? As in Seth Cohen invited you over to his house, to like do what?!" Summer asked, freaking out.

"Just for dinner. Hey Sum, are you okay?" Marissa worried, when Summer's face went pale.

"Yeah, I, um, where's Ryan?" Summer stuttered before briskly getting off the bed and finding Ryan inside.

"Summer is that you? Do you want anything to dri--" Ryan began, his head in the fridge.

Summer yanked it out and kissed him roughly. "What's this for?" Ryan pulled back for a breath.

"I was hungry," Summer innocently replied. Ryan nodded slowly, not really believing her.

"We're home!" Sandy chirped. Shortly later Seth, Kirsten and Sandy appeared in the kitchen.

"Oh, home alone?" Kirsten asked. Summer squirmed in the cupboard that Ryan had abruptly shoved her in.

"Uh, Marissa is in the pool house…and ah, that's about it," Ryan lied. Summer was fidgeting in the cupboard and it was clearly audible.

"Shut up" Ryan murmured with a bang of his fist. Ryan turned back around and saw the Cohen's watching him with confused and disturbed expressions. He blinked.

"Yep, that's some good old pine. Really, feels like it's straight from the trees," Ryan quickly recovered. With an added tap on the cupboard doors. Summer couldn't help but giggle. Ryan started tapping a beat on the kitchen counter to block her out.

"What is going on Ryan?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, _Hairspray_ was on and I just cannot stop the beat. You know how it goes," Ryan said, he was even surprising himself with his quick comebacks. Even though they made him look lame as hell.

"Hey Summer? Did you find Ryan?" Marissa asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh hi, Mr Cohen, Mrs Cohen," Marissa said politely.

"What was that about Summer? Is she here?" Seth's mood lightened at the sound of her name.

"NO!" Marissa quickly yelled after an angry look from Ryan. Everyone looked at her like she was mental.

"I mean, no," Marissa said gently.

"But what did you mean before, when you asked if Summer found Ryan?" Sandy asked.

"The season, not the person. You see, I was reading Ryan's palm before," Marissa began, Ryan started to laugh. Kirsten looked at him frustrated.

"…so as I was saying. I was reading Ryan's palm before and I say storms ahead, so I asked him to search until he found…Er, summer?" Marissa said overly peaceful.

"So Summer wasn't here?" Sandy asked.

"No, the season swept upon us, but not the person. Right?" Marissa questioned Ryan.

"Right," Ryan echoed.

"Right," Sandy repeated.

"I'm going to take this to a mintier level and say right," Seth added. There was an awkward silence that filled the kitchen.

"Oh for god's sake. Right!" Kirsten said. Everyone nodded uncomfortably.

"Well we're off to bed, right Sandy?" Kirsten prodded.

"Sure, yeah. Goodnight kids. Marissa, you're more than welcome to stay the night" Sandy said following Kirsten's lead to their bedroom.

"Can I come out now?" Summer asked, her voice muffled by the cupboard doors.

"You were in there that entire time?" Seth asked in shock.

"Yep, why do you think Ryan was acting like such a looney?" Summer replied.

"I just thought he was stoned or something, I dunno" Seth answered.

"Hey, have you seen my keys?" Sandy asked as he randomly came back into the kitchen. Ryan pushed Summer back into the cupboard and acted casual.

Seth looked at Ryan disapprovingly. "No sorry" Marissa replied to Sandy's question, seeing as how Summer was in the cupboard and Seth and Ryan were exchanging death stares.

"Oh okay" Sandy said walking back to his room.

"That was not very nice. Ryan," Seth said getting a cup down from the cupboard above him. He slammed it down on the counter.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Ryan replied, accidentally knocking the lock on the cupboard that Summer stood in.

"Oh. Don't be sorry" Seth said pouring coffee into his cup.

"Fine. Gosh, you freak ass. That's cold coffee that you're pouring" Ryan pointed out.

"I know that." Seth lied smoothly. Marissa watched this and didn't quite know how to handle the situation. She walked back out to pool house to see if the people on that movie bought compatible cars in the end.

"Uh, help" Summer asked attempting to open the doors. Ryan and Seth didn't hear her as their pathetic fight was still going.

"You're spreading peanut butter on that bagel. You know that right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, peanut butter and cream cheese on a bagel is simply delightful, I thought a man of your etiquette would know something like this" Seth replied sarcastically.

"Eat it" Ryan stated.

"What? You know what? Eat this!" Seth said throwing a mouldy pickle that happened to be laying on the bench.

"Eat the fucking bagel, chicken shit" Ryan remarked with a smirk.

Seth looked mortified. "No you eat it, chicken beep." Seth said.

"Seth, a little word of advice. Either say shit or don't say it at all. The term 'beep' is not cool dude," Ryan said. Seth sighed. Ryan took this moment to get one of Sandy's beers out of the fridge. He turned around and came face to face with the peanut butter and cream cheese bagel.

"You are going to get it" Ryan said wiping the sticky bagel off his face.

"Really?" Seth asked smugly.

"Yeah" Ryan replied.

"Can we have our face off tomorrow because I'm kinda tired" Seth requested.

"You grandma, it's ten o'clock" Ryan replied. Seth pouted.

"Dude, don't pout. It gives me more reason to mock you" Ryan said. Seth rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his bedroom. Ryan chugged back the beer and left it on the bench. He proceeded to the pool house.

"Er, Ryan? Marissa? Seth? Anyone? Helooo?" Summer asked. The empty Cohen kitchen wasn't responding.

"Okay, this isn't funny. It's dark in here and I like…You've all gone to bed, haven't you? Ugh." Summer settled into the cupboard for the night. She even found a reasonably comfortable bag of rice to substitute as a pillow.

**TBC**

**Reviews are love. So you know what to do. This chapter is longer than usual, but I don't think anyone will be complaining. **


	20. They've Taken Ryan

**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. – I don't even live in America, so how could I?**

**I was bored, and my odd little mind decided to update something. So here it is. BTW I sort of changed the cupboard layout of the kitchen so that the cereal is in the pantry I made up. LOL.**

It was about 8 a.m. and Kirsten Cohen was in the kitchen. Preparing bagels and creme cheese for her husband, Kirsten got all the things she needed out of the fridge and waited patiently for the bagels to toast.

Ryan came down from the pool house shirtless and in boxers, not caring at all that Kirsten was there.

"Sup," he greeted, just as the bagel popped up, she got a fright and flung the bagel backwards.

"Good morning to you too Mom," Seth removed the crisp bagel off his face and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. Occupying the seat next to Ryan.

Ryan was laughing from the bagel incident and failed to notice Seth sitting by him. Once he did realize he tried to push Seth off the stool.

"Fuck off," Ryan shoved again, but Seth was holding on to the stool with a really tight grip.

"What's going on boys?" Kirsten asked, her back to them.

"Seth hired a hooker last night," Ryan randomly announced.

"What?!" Seth asked.

Kirsten dropped the bagel again. "Er, uh, um…" she stuttered.

"Mom it's not true!" Seth exclaimed, turning to Ryan and noticing his shirtless abdomen.

"You make me feel very Jewish," Seth said, getting up and searching for cereal.

"Mom the pantry is locked," Seth said rattling the door. Ryan's eyes widened, now knowing where Summer disappeared to the night before.

"That's odd. We never lock it. Unless you're cousin Matt comes over…" Kirsten trailed off, getting the key and unlocking it for Seth, who had now gone to pour himself a coffee.

"Oh, so you didn't want you're cold one last night?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"No, well, yes. I…"

"When is a good time for that showdown?" Ryan asked. Seth didn't reply.

Kirsten continued to fumble with the keys.

"Yes! I got it," she exclaimed, the doors flew open and Kirsten lost her grip on the bagels again, they fell on top of Summer and awoke her.

"There's a person in the pantry!" Kirsten yelled.

Ryan started laughing until Kirsten glared at him. Kirsten briskly walked in the direction of her room and was yelling, "Sandy! Come here!"

"Summer! Always a pleasure, but you know there is a front door," Ryan told her like he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Yeah. I'll remember that next time," she replied, getting out of the cupboard and stretching. While doing so, revealing part of her stomach.

Ryan and Seth stood staring in awe, but then Summer stopped and Seth and Ryan caught each other watching her.

"Keep your eyes off her, bony ass," Ryan told Seth.

"No. You keep your eyes off of her, Mr-I'm-too-cool-for-normal-pajamas," Seth retorted.

"Are you speaking for yourself, because I don't know when Superman pajamas became cool again…oh wait, that's right. They were never cool."

"How do you know what's cool?"

Ryan gave him a look.

"Shut up," Seth said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh, yeah ya did."

"No. I merely looked at you like you're a complete idiot."

"But, that- ugh," Seth gave up and sipped his coffee.

"Sandy there is a person in the pantry I'm telling you!" Kirsten came rushing in with Sandy, she obviously didn't catch on it was Summer.

"Where did it go?" Kirsten asked, and then noticed Summer.

"Hello Summer, didn't hear you come in. Help yourself to some breakfast."

"Thanks."

"So where is this person?" Sandy asked.

"It was a midget, with long brown hair," Kirsten informed, which made Ryan snicker. Summer slapped him across the face.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Kind of."

"You suck."

"Real confidence boost. Thanks Ry," Summer replied.

"I'll call the police. I have a feeling he is still in the house," Kirsten went to get the phone.

"Should we tell her?" Summer asked.

"No. This is way more fun," Ryan replied.

Minutes later Sandy and Kirsten appeared, obviously just off the phone.

"Ryan, you, uh, um…" Kirsten began.

"What?"

"Why don't you go get dressed," Sandy said for Kirsten.

"Nah. I'm cool like this," Ryan replied.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"A couple cops will be here soon to search the premises, you and Seth both need to look decent. Now go on," Sandy ordered.

"Can I borrow something Ryan?" Summer asked.

"Sure."

"My tank is covered in bagel residue," Summer followed Ryan to the pool house.

About 10 minutes later someone knocked on the pool house doors.

"Yeah, come in," Ryan yelled.

Two police officers came in to see Ryan, shirtless, on top of a scantily clad Summer.

One of them men cleared their throats awkwardly.

"Ryan, stop it," Summer giggled, getting away from him and quickly putting on the nearest wife beater she could find. Which wasn't a hard task.

"Lets leave the authority to do their thing, lets sit by the pool," Summer suggested, as Ryan – still shirtless – followed her outside.

"Look who's here!" Seth gleefully said, as Marissa came outside and sat with Summer and Ryan.

Ryan checked her out; she was wearing a halter neck, knee length summer dress and her hair in a loose bun, with near to no make up on.

"Coop you look great," Summer complimented.

"Thanks, so do-" Marissa took a second to see what Summer was wearing – a pink and black bra and one of Ryan's wife beaters.

"All I could find," Summer informed.

"Right," Marissa smiled.

"Mr Atwood?" One of the cops emerged from the pool house.

"Uh yeah?"

"Do these belong to you?" He asked, holding up a gun and a bag of cocaine.

"Shit," Ryan muttered.

"Where the hell did you get those you ass!" Summer exclaimed.

"I thought you only had pot," Marissa muttered quietly.

Seth just stood baffled.

"They're mine," Ryan resentfully answered.

"We're going to have to take you into custody," one of the police officers cuffed Ryan and led him to the car outside.

Seth, Marissa and Summer watched as Ryan was taken away.

"Where the hell is Sandy?" Marissa asked.

Summer was tearing up and ran into the pool house and slammed the door.

Seth was still in shock.

"Where did the cops go? Did they catch the midget?" Kirsten asked as her and Sandy appeared from their room.

"They've taken Ryan," Seth informed.

**ZOMG THE DRAMA! LOL. Please review!**


	21. Sandy Gets Parental

**Disclaimer: The O.C belongs to Josh Schwartz...I don't own him either, lol. **

**It's my birthday on Tuesday…w00t! I thought I'd get into the spirit of things and update this. ;)**

* * *

Seth, Marissa and Summer sat quietly on a three-seated couch in the Cohens lounge room. The girls awkwardly surrounded Seth as they waited for Sandy to get back from juvie.

"Do you guys want something to eat? Coffee? Anything?" Kirsten asked, coming into where the three teenagers sat.

"No I'm fine, thanks," Summer replied, while Marissa shook her head.

But of course Seth spoke up, "Uh, yeah. Some pudding would go down nicely mother." Seth grinned goofily as Kirsten wandered back off to the kitchen in order to fetch Seth his beloved chocolate pudding.

"Hey." Summer, Seth and Marissa turned at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"Oh my god!" Summer ran up and embraced the young man. Marissa made her way up to him and gave him an awkward hug.

Seth looked as though he was going to do the same, but after an intensely disturbed glare from Ryan, he backed off.

"How the hell did you get him out dad?" Seth asked of Sandy, who was only just emerging from the car.

"I am now in Sandy's custody," Ryan answered for the older man. Seth raised his eyebrows to what appeared as their maximum. "Are you serious? I mean, you're kidding right?" he asked.

"Shut up Seth, this is awesome." Summer kissed Ryan on the cheek, but soon screwed her face up as his facial hair tickled her.

"Go shave boy," she ordered with a smile.

Ryan laughed slightly as he stalked the room and came to the kitchen where a very stunned Kirsten stood; she'd obviously overheard the "custody" mention earlier.

"Hi Ryan," she offered, almost resentfully. No, wait, actually resentfully. She didn't want this boy in her house to start with – now he was in her care? Oh my god…

"Hey," he replied. When she continued to stand there like she'd just seen a ghost, he rolled his eyes and moved on to the pool house where he quickly stripped down to his boxers and started towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Summer asked from behind. Ryan turned at the sound of her voice and smirked. "With you gone, I was getting pretty lonely…and so bored," Summer continued, while slowly she unbuttoned her shirt in a teasingly manner.

"I know the feeling," Ryan responded as he watched her undress.

She pushed Ryan down on to the bed and immediately straddled him. "You don't waste any time do you?" he asked.

"None whatsoever," she replied simply. Their lips crashed together with urgency as the two bodies of the teenagers grinded upon one another.

"I've missed this…you," Summer uttered.

"I am pretty damn irresistible aren't I?" Ryan asked, his smirk disappeared when Summer playfully hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm not going to convenience you with a response, Mr Atwood."

"Oh, so is this like a role playing thing? Are you the perverted teacher and I'm the bad ass student?" Ryan asked, half serious.

"No, you're the perverted one in this situation," Summer said.

"So Ryan, I think Kirsten, you and I should sit down and have a-" Sandy started as he came to the pool house. "-Talk…" he continued slowly as he noticed that Ryan lay shirtless on the bed and Summer sat topless on him.

"Crap," Summer muttered, crawling off him and searching for her shirt.

"The amount of privacy I get, is, really, just, outstanding," Ryan said sarcastically.

Sandy chose to ignore him and addressed Summer instead, "Why don't you go home with Marissa?"

"Uh, sure, okay," she replied. Getting herself properly together Summer then said, "Bye Ryan." As Summer leaned in to kiss his cheek, he pulled her sideways and devoured her plump lips.

Blushing wildly, Summer swiftly left the pool house. Leaving Sandy and Ryan alone.

"If you're going to be staying here longer than first thought, we're going to have to lay those rules down again aren't we?" Sandy questioned, even though he was already going through the sex talk speech in his head.

"Dude, I'm not really in the mood for the riveting conversation you had planned for Seth, but it's now apparent _that's_ never going to happen with him, so you've decided to have that talk with me instead. That didn't make much sense…"

"Okay…" Sandy started uncomfortably. "So you're saying, you've had the talk before with your own father? Am I correct?" he continued.

Ryan chuckled. "Uh, no, I don't think so. He went off to prison and my older bro Trey basically handed me a condom, pointed to a girl and told me to piss off and get some," Ryan said indifferently.

Sandy was clearly taken a back; Ryan could tell by his flabbergasted expression and smirked.

"Well, um…so, you, are…uh…experienced, in the uh…" Sandy stammered. God, they made this look so much easier on TV.

"Yes. I've probably fucked more girls than you have," Ryan stated bluntly.

Sandy frowned upon his choice of words. "Watch the language please."

Ryan rolled his eyes and reclined back on the bed, waiting for more of Sandy's parenting.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kirsten interrupted.

"Oh, well, Sandy here was asking me, somewhat awkwardly, if I had had sex. And I told him I had probably fucked more chicks than he had, so yeah, you really have arrived at a stellar time," Ryan told the blonde woman.

"I told you to watch your language!" Sandy warned again.

"Or what? You'll tell me to watch my language again?" Ryan asked, slightly amused.

"Well, call out to me when I'm needed." Kirsten quickly shuffled out of the pool house.

Sandy was about to ask Ryan something, but was cut off by the shrill of his cell phone. "Hello? Oh right, yes. Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye Joe." Sandy snapped his phone shut and faced Ryan. "I've got a client to see to, but we'll continue this later."

Once Sandy was gone and out of earshot Ryan replied with, "I can hardly wait.

**TBC**

* * *

**A lame and pointless update, but I thought I should write something. ****It wasn't well written or well edited, but it was something! ****I'd love love love love love a review like you wouldn't know. ;) Go on, do it! I'll update sooner…lol. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.  
**


	22. AN

Hello my awesome readers/reviewers!!

So, I'm on hiatus still, but I may _occasionally_ update this. I'm so sorry for being such a crap updater but life has been a bitch.

– Georgia


	23. Whoa

**Disclaimer: The O.C. does not belong to me. It's a tragedy, but what's even more tragic is the fact my anti-depressant pill has seemed to explode inside of me, LMFAO. ;)**

**So, uh, yeah, my anti-depressant has literally burst in me and I can't stop sneezing…not to mention the intense ass of a heartburn I'm having. But my amusing issue aside, here is a new chapter!**

* * *

"You know, Kirsten, I honestly don't know how to get through to Ryan," Sandy admitted to his wife.

"Well honey, all you can do is try. But that boy is a brick wall, everything goes in one ear and out the other."

"Sup," greeted Ryan, coming in from the pool house sans his shirt.

Kirsten cleared her throat uncomfortably and picked up a near-by magazine and pretended to read it.

"Ryan, why don't you go put something on, we have guests arriving at around noon for the celebration of Kirsten's father being Man of the Year," Sandy informed the blonde teenager.

"Ooh, I care," Ryan said sarcastically. He then approached the coffee maker, where Kirsten stood; it was only now that she noticed his tattoos.

"When did you get those?"

"Um, a few days ago. I stole some cash from your purse and got it. Hope you don't mind."

"Very funny," Kirsten replied, not finding amusement in it at all.

"Oh come on Kirsten, lighten up a bit," Sandy told her, chuckling lightly.

Kirsten glared at Sandy, then at Ryan before leaving for her and Sandy's bedroom.

"Staunch bitch," Ryan muttered.

"Hey! I heard that Ryan. Go get changed. It's already going on 11 a.m., so people will be arriving soon," Sandy ordered.

Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to the pool house, only to collide with none other than a brunette Jew-fro sporting boy.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Cohen?" Ryan inquired in a frustrated manner.

"I, uh, er, me and the…a…oh my god it's a flying Chihuahua!" Seth ran away like a little girl and left an extremely disturbed Ryan.

"What goes through that head of his, I will never know…" Ryan mumbled as he closed the pool house doors and made his way to his bedside cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" asked Marissa's soft voice from behind.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" Ryan asked, turning around to face the other blonde teenager who was standing almost seductively by the entrance of the pool house.

"Oh, you know, by opening the door and coming in," Marissa joked with a laugh.

"Right," Ryan responded, sharing the laughter with her.

"Where's Summer?" Marissa came closer to Ryan and sat on the edge of his bed.

"She'll be here later…why are you here so early?" he inquired.

"I thought I'd come and see you before Summer does…" she vaguely responded.

"And why is that Cooper?"

Marissa replied with a soft kiss on Ryan's lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused, but not really complaining, although Summer would kill him…and Marissa is she found out. Then again…it was just a kiss right…?

Marissa pushed him onto his bed and removed her trench coat, revealing a small lingerie set that consisted of a black, lacy, not to mention revealing panties, suspenders and a corset.

Woah.

"Cooper, I don't think-"

"Don't think." Marissa grabbed a hold of the odd sense of confidence she currently had and got on top of Ryan.

After several passionate kisses, Ryan finally yanked away from Marissa. "No, no, we can't…"

Marissa pouted as she got off him and replaced her trench coat on her frame. "Well, if you change your mind…you know where to find me." With that, Marissa exited the pool house, leaving a very baffled Ryan in her wake.

"What the fuck?" he thought out loud.

"What's up?" Summer asked, coming in wearing a petite, red, skin tight, strapless dress.

Woah…again. Ryan was in trouble.

"Nothing," he shook his head as he replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was thinking, since we still have some time before the party starts, that maybe we could-"

"Yeah that sounds great, but uh, I was thinking we should do that when people are actually here…a lot more fun that way," Ryan quickly made up an excuse.

What was with him? He was with Summer, so why the hell did Summer's best friend, also known as Marissa Cooper have to make it so hard for him.

No pun intended.

"I guess you're right," Summer shrugged.

Ryan shuffled around his room, looking for anything out of place. Summer noticed this and asked, "What is it hun?"

"Seth was in here before, so god knows what he took."

"Oh well, more people have shown up, so lets go out and be social. But first, as much as I love seeing you without one, you should probably put on a shirt."

Ryan sighed. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes!" Summer marched over to his drawers and threw a white dress shirt over to Ryan. "Where are all your wife beaters at Ry?" she questioned. The sight of numerous tank tops had become a usual sight, but the lack there of was definitely something new.

"Cohen, you mother fucker." Ryan quickly sat up and charged outside and into the kitchen to where Seth stood in a wife beater and jeans.

"What the hell Seth?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd try something new…"

"Yeah right." Ryan began tugging on his top that Seth was wearing.

"Dude! Stop it!" Seth exclaimed, attempting to push Ryan away.

"Give it back!" Ryan continued trying to remove the wife beater from Seth.

"No! It suits me!"

"More like your skin color, pale Peter!" Ryan teased.

"Oh, you're just hilarious!" Seth lied.

Ryan rolled his eyes and took one final yank at the wife beater that tore off of Seth, who fell into a pot full with mince stew.

"Shame," Ryan smirked and ran off before Kirsten came in, which happened not long later.

"Oh my gosh, Seth, baby, what on earth happened here? Why are you covered in my stew and shirtless?!"

"Long story short: Ryan's gonna get it." Kirsten looked over to the pool, where Seth was staring at the blonde teenager who was talking to Summer.

"Oh come on honey, it's your grandfather's big night, don't ruin it with your guys' silly feud."

Seth ignored his mother and stalked outside and hid behind a pineapple - waiting for the perfect moment.

**TBC**

* * *

**LOL, lame chapter right? But I wanted to post something. Even though it was short, I hope you enjoyed. I'd love a review and Thanks for reading.**


End file.
